


Unraveled

by JasonMorganfan87



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angry Jonathan, Angry Lex, Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Protective Clark Kent, Protective Jonathan Kent, Protective Martha Kent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-01-03 22:33:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 18,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12156153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasonMorganfan87/pseuds/JasonMorganfan87
Summary: Takes place in the beginning of season 2.  Lex Luthor knew who he was.  He was the only son of Lionel Luthor.  He was the heir to one of the most well-known multi-million dollar companies in the world.  He was young man desperately trying to prove he was better than his father.  Lex knew who he was.  Until everything he thought he knew starts to unravel.  Who is he really?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> In This Story, Lucas Luthor never existed. Julian did, but will be revealed to not be Biologcally Lionel's.

Jonathan and Martha Kent were in a hospital room in Smallville with their new baby boy, there first and in all likelihood, only child. The two of them had been told for years that they would probably never conceive a child, something that had devastated the couple. But a couple of years later, they were shocked to learn that they'd received a miracle. Now nine months later, they were finally meeting their child. 

“He's so beautiful. Can you believe he's really here? I never thought this would happen,” Martha said, her eyes never leaving her newborn son.

“It sure is unbelievable. He's a miracle. He looks like you,” Jonathan said. His son had just a few specs of red hair and his eyes were blue. Jonathan was sure their son would favor Martha the most as he grew up, a fact Jonathan couldn't be happier about. “Have you given any more thought to a name. We still haven't figured that out yet.”

“I want to call him JJ,” Martha said.

“Oh, Martha, no. He shouldn't be named after me. He should have his own name,” Jonathan said. 

“He will. Calling him JJ makes it personal, for just him. Jonathan, please, I want him to be named after you. He'll be so proud of it,” Martha said.

“Or he'll feel like he has to live up to me. I don't want to put something like that on him,” Jonathan argued. He'd known people that were named either after their fathers or grandfathers. Most felt like they lived in the shadows of the people they were named after.

Martha shook her head. “No, he won't. You would never let him feel that. You will make sure that our son knows that he doesn't have to be anyone but himself. I'm sure of that,” Martha said confidently.

Jonathan sighed after a minute and put his hand on his son's head. “I'll definitely do my best.”

“So you're okay with it?” Martha asked hopefully.

“JJ. Actually, now that I think about it, I really like it. I just I can live up to him,” Jonathan said. Then the two of them just looked at and cooed at their new child.

 

Xxxxxxxxxxx

 

Two Years Later

 

Lionel Luthor was far from a happy man. Since he was young, he'd managed to get anything he wanted. He might have to use less than ethical means to get it, but it always happened. He found there wasn't much that money couldn't buy, and he had plenty of that. However, he found that there was one thing money couldn't get him. A blood heir.

Lionel and his wife, Lillian, had been trying to conceive a child for some time now, and it wasn't working out. He'd blamed Lillian at first. He'd been convinced she was keeping him from receiving his heir. He'd even considered leaving her and finding someone more suitable. Then a doctor had told him that he was the problem, not Lillian. He couldn't have children.

This was a big problem for Lionel. He needed an heir. Everyone expected him to have one, and he would not explain that the reason he didn't have one was because he couldn't. Lillian had brought up adoption, an idea he scoffed at. Again, he would not allow the public to know that he couldn't have children of his own. He was Lionel Luthor. There was nothing he couldn't do. He could lie about the child being adopted, but there would be too big of a paper trail. He wouldn't be able to truly hide it. But that didn't mean he had no options. He would just have to find another way of getting a child and passing it off as his biological child. It was possible. Lionel Luthor always got what he wanted. He would get his heir one way or another.

 

Xxxxxxxxxxx

 

Jonathan and Martha walked through a park in Metropolis. Jonathan was holding their two-year-old son. “Are you okay, sweetheart?” Jonathan asked Martha.

“Maybe we should have stayed home like you wanted,” Martha said dejectedly.

“I'm sorry things didn't go the way you hoped with your dad,” Jonathan said. Martha had been estranged from her father practically since they were married, but she'd wanted to go see him again. She wanted her father to meet their son. It didn't go well. The man had made his displeasure of this daughters choices very clear. 

“I thought things might be better if he could meet JJ. He could see how well things turned out for us,” Martha said.

Meanwhile, JJ started to wiggle in his father's arms and whined to be put down.

Jonathan put his son on the ground, but kept a good eye on him to make sure he didn't go anywherre.. “I'm sorry, Martha.”

“Maybe if we'd come sooner. He did say he was upset that we waited so long to introduce him to JJ.”

“That was just an excuse, sweetheart. We could've invited him to the delivery of our son and he would've found something to be unhappy about. I'm sorry, Martha, but he's never going to be okay with the fact that we're together,” Jonathan said before pulling her into his arms.

JJ then started to wander off. He saw the swings nearby and wanted to go play.

“You know I love our life together, right?” Martha asked her husband before pulling away. 

“Of course I do,” Jonathan said.

“I just wish things could be different with my father,” Martha said sadly.

“Me too,” Jonathan said before turning to make sure their son was still next to them. He wasn't. “JJ?”

“JJ!” Martha called as well, terror etched in her voice. She looked around the park and saw no trace of their son.

“JJ, come here, son!” Jonathan yelled as they both started running to look for the toddler. 

“Jonathan, I don't see him anywhere,” Martha said panicked.

“It's okay, sweetheart. He's probably just playing somewhere. Go search the playscape. I'll check the swings. We'll find him,” Jonathan promised before rushing to find his boy. Little did he know, that was one promise he'd break. They would not find their son today. In fact, they wouldn't see him again for a very long time.


	2. Chapter 2

Jonathan sat alone in his kitchen. He'd been up seen about four, unable to go back to sleep. Today it had been twenty years since he lost his son. JJ had never been found since that day in the park, since they'd taken their eyes off of him for just a minute. The police had been called and they searched as hard as they could, but never found a trace of their little boy.

Jonathan had never forgiven himself for that day. He should have paid better attention. He shouldn't have even put him down. JJ had been safe in his arms. He should've made him stay there. They wouldn't have lost JJ if he'd been more careful.

Jonathan soon heard footsteps. He turned to see Clark come into the room. Clark had been the only thing that kept him and Martha going. Of course, that wasn't to say it made anything better. They loved Clark just as much as JJ. He was their son in every way, but he could never replace JJ, no more than JJ would ever be able to replace Clark if somehow the circumstance had been reversed. However, being parents to Clark gave them a reason to keep going. Jonathan wasn't sure they'd even be functioning without him. 

“Hey, Dad. Where's Mom?” Clark asked. 

“Still in bed,” Jonathan said. Martha wasn't asleep anymore, but she hadn't gotten out of bed yet. Like him, she was missing their boy and didn't want to face the world.

“Is she sick?” Clark asked. Hardly ever was his mother still asleep when he got into the kitchen in the morning. Usually, it only happened if she was sick.

Jonathan shook his head.

“Well, then what's...?” Clark trailed off as he remembered the date. He knew why his mother was still in bed, and why his father looked so somber. JJ. For many years, Clark never knew about his parents first child. He knew something made his parents upset, especially on this day, but he didn't know why. When he was twelve, they finally told him. That had been a hard day for all three of them. It was hard for them to tell him and it was hard for him to learn that he had a brother out there that he would never know, and it was hard for him to accept that there were people out there that were so evil that they would steal a child. “Sorry. I forgot for a second.”

“It's alright. Sometimes I wish I could forget,” Jonathan said. Most of the time though, he was grateful he'd never forget. Forgetting the pain he felt meant forgetting his son. That was just not something he even wanted to contemplate. 

“Do you need me to do anything?” Clark asked. He always asked that on days like this. He knew there wasn't really anything he could do, but he always felt the need to ask, on the off chance there was any way he could lessen his parents' pain.

“No. We just need to get through this day,” Jonathan told his son. That wasn't to say that the pain would magically vanish. The pain never went away. It was just that most of the time they could shove it to the back. Once this day was over, hopefully they could do that again. 

“Okay. I'm gonna head to school,” Clark said before he started walking away. He stopped and turned back after a second. “Do you still have hope, Dad? Do you think he's alive and that he'll come home one day?”

“I can never give up that hope, Clark. That would be like giving up on JJ and I can't do that. I'll never give up on one of my sons,” Jonathan said firmly.

“I know,” Clark said with a sad smile before heading for the door.

 

Xxxxxxxxxxx

 

Clark decided to visit Lex after school. He wanted to give his parents some time alone, so he decided to visit a friend. When he got his friend's office, Lex was by the pool table about to start a game. 

“Hey, Clark. What brings you by?” Lex asked.

“Uh, just looking to kill a few hours. You don't mind do you?” Clark asked.

“Of course not. You're always welcome. Why do you need to kill time though? Is everything okay at home?” Lex asked concerned. He rarely knew Clark to need to get away from. He and his parents normally had a great relationship. Lex would admit to sometimes wishing he could have a family like that. 

“Yeah, my parents just need some time alone,” Clark said.

“Oh, I see,” Lex said with a chuckle, his mind going a bit to the gutter.

Clark didn't correct his friend's assumption. Lex didn't know about his older brother, and Clark knew his parents wouldn't want him to. Well, his father wouldn't anyway. He wasn't very fond of Lex. Truthfully though, Clark found himself wanting to tell Lex. Lex would understand. He knew what it was like to lose a brother. Of course, Clark hadn't exactly lost anyone. He never knew JJ. He hadn't even been born when it happened. But he still felt affected by what happened. He had a brother out there he never knew and that bothered him a lot. He always wanted a brother. Then he found out he had one and he was taken away from all of them. He often wondered what it would be like if JJ hadn't been stolen. 

“You okay, Clark?” Lex asked. His friend seemed lost there for a minute, and maybe even a bit sad.

Clark didn't have a chance to answer because Lex's phone began to ring at that moment.

Lex immediately went over to his desk and picked up the phone. “Yeah? Who? Yeah, okay, let her up.”

“Everything okay?” Clark asked.

“Yeah. Apparently I have a visitor,” he said.

“Should I go?” Clark asked. Lex handled a lot of business from his home. For all he knew, this was a business associate.

“No. It's not business. I don't even know who this woman is,” Lex said.

Just then, a middle-aged woman with long dark hair entered the room. She sized Lex up and down. “Well, you certainly look different, Alexander.”

“Do I know you?” Lex asked.

“We met once. You were about six or seven at the time. My name is Melissa Wade.”

“I see. And how exactly are you related to my mother?” Lex asked. The woman had his mother's maiden name and claimed to have met him as a child. It only stood reason that they were related.

“Uh, Lex, I'm gonna go,” Clark said. He felt very out of place right now. Clearly whatever going on was a private matter.

“You don't have to leave the house, Clark. Feel free to roam the mansion if you want,” Lex said.

“Thanks,” Clark said before making a hasty retreat. 

“Lillian was my sister,” Melissa told Lex.

“I find that hard to believe given that from your own acknowledgment we've only met once. And clearly it wasn't a very loving union given that I can't remember it. You didn't even attend my mother's funeral. In fact, I didn't know you existed,” Lex said before taking a seat behind his desk.

“Lillian and I had a falling out. She was no longer my sister.”

“It's not a good idea to disparage my mother in front of me,” Lex said in a cool tone.

“Believe me, I didn't. As I was saying, Lillian and I drifted after her marriage to that despicable waste of human life she married,” Melissa said.

This time, Lex didn't say a word. His mother he'd defend, but there was much worth defending about his father. In fact, calling him a despicable waste of human life was being excessively kind.

“My sister refused to listen when I told her marrying Lionel Luthor would be the worst mistake she ever made, that he would ruin her. When I met her again when you were a child, she seemed to realize that. It was a bit hard to deny at that point, however, it was too late to do anything about it,” she explained.

“Ms. Wade, I find it heard to believe you came here to express your hatred of my father after all these years. What is is that you want?” Lex asked. He had a feeling that whatever she wanted involved cash. It usually did.

Melissa laughed. “You assume I want money. A typical reaction to someone who grew up in wealth, but I don't want Lionel's money, Alexander. I would feel dirty just touching it, and once you've heard what I have to say, you may just feel the same.”

If Lex was supposed to feel impressed or even intrigued by what this woman said, he would have to say she failed. “I assure you, there's nothing you could say about my father that would make me think less of him.”

“He's not your father,” Melissa said.

“If only you were right. Unfortunately, I'm not that lucky,” Lex joked without missing a beat.

“I didn't expect you to believe right away. I don't even expect you to believe what I'm about to say. Lionel couldn't have children,” she said.

Lex laughed. “Ms. Wade, the door's that way, and a little advice. When you lie about something, you should know what you're talking about first. I promise you, my father can conceive. It may be a tragedy, but it can and has happened, twice actually.”

“I assume you're referring to Lillian's son, Julian. Yes, I may not have been in contact with her, but I heard about her child. I guarantee that child wasn't Lionel's anymore than you are. Lillian must have had a lover,” Melissa said.

Lex glared at her. He was beginning to get angry. “You know, this has been entertaining so far, but now you're questioning my mother's honor. I suggest you leave.”

“I'm not questioning anything regarding your mother because I don't know your mother.”

“So now you claim I'm adopted,” Lex said. This got more ridiculous with every word that came out of this woman's mouth. There was no way he was adopted. His father would never adopt, especially if he truly couldn't have children. He would never allow it to come out that there was anything wrong with him, and if it was true, he would've made sure to throw it in Lex's face by now. No, this woman was a liar. In fact, he wasn't even convinced she was his aunt. She was playing some sort of game.

“No. Adoption leaves a paper trail. Lionel would never do that. He wouldn't want it getting out that he couldn't conceive. I was still in contact with Lillian at that time and she told me Lionel refused adoption for just that reason. Not long after that, the two of them disappeared. Several years later, they come back with you in tow, claiming to the press that they kept it a secret to protect you from having to be in the public eye all the time,” Melissa explained.

Lex knew at least part of that was true. He wasn't in the public eye for several years. They'd lived in England until he was around six and then moved back to Metropolis. That was when the press started to be in his face all the time. “What are you saying?”

“Lionel wouldn't have given a damn about protecting you from the press. He would, however, go to great lengths to protect himself. He couldn't have you in the public eye because someone would've recognized you. When children go missing, their faces are plastered all over the country,” she said.

“You're trying to tell me I was abducted?” Lex asked. This was getting crazy, television type crazy. It couldn't be true. There were some bounds even Lionel Luthor wouldn't be stupid enough to leap.

Melissa nodded. “Lillian told me that day she came to see me with you that Lionel had someone grab you from a park. It was why I didn't speak with her after that. As I said, Lionel Luthor ruined her. I couldn't be a part of something like that.”

Lex stood up from his chair. “I'll say this much, you've come up with a lie that I've never heard or even considered the possibility of hearing. I don't know what you want. If it's money, I don't know how you think you'll get it this way. Maybe you want to hurt my father by creating such a scandal. I don't really care what the reason is. I won't be used like this, nor will I allow such awful lies to be told about my mother.”

“I don't expect you to believe me without proof. There is a way to prove it,” she said before picking up a pair of scissors that were sitting on Lex's desk. She cut off a lock of her hair and dropped it on the desk right in front of him. “DNA for Lillian. I'm sure you can manage to get some from Lionel as well.”

Lex watched as she turned and started to leave. “If this is true, why wait over twenty years to tell someone.” He didn't believe her, but he was curious as to what she would say to his question.

Melissa stopped and turned back. “No one wants to be on the bad side of Lionel Luthor. I may hate him, but I know his power. However, a secret like this eats at your conscience. I could no longer live with the knowledge. So now you know. It's up to you what to do with it, Alexander,” she said before heading for the door.

Lex just stood there for several moments, not entirely sure what he was gonna do next.


	3. Chapter 3

Lex sat in his office staring at a small bag with the hair sample Melissa Wade left for him. He didn't know why he was looking at it. He didn't even know why he still had it. He should've tossed it the moment she left. The woman was a liar. She was trying to drive a wedge between him and his father, not that that was difficult to do. So why did he keep this sample? Why was he tempted to do as she suggested and also get a sample from his father and test both against his own DNA?

Of course, the answer to that wasn't too hard to figure out. A part of him obviously wasn't so sure. He replayed everything his father had ever done. Lionel Luthor had more than proved he'd do what it takes to get what he wants. But this was pretty extreme, even for him. That fact brought Lex back to this all being a crazy lie. However, it was a lie that could easily be disproved, so it wouldn't make sense to tell it. If this woman wanted to harm him and his father, she would come up with a lie she could sell, not a crazy one that one DNA test could out.

Lex was pulled from his thoughts when he heard the door open and his father came in with his walking cane. “Lex, are you in here?”

“Yeah, I'm here, Dad,” Lex said. For the first time in his life, the word 'dad' almost felt wrong as it slipped from his tongue. He was still mostly convinced this was a lie, but the possibility was already causing a difference in how he dealt with his father.

“Shouldn't you be at the plant?” Lionel asked.

“I'm not needed today. I'm not sure why you care anyway. The plant is now completely mine,” Lex said.

“Perhaps, but let's not forget how you got it,” Lionel said.

Lex stood up and headed for the bar area. “Drink, Dad?”

“Of course,” Lionel said.

“I'm actually glad you came in here. I received a visitor yesterday and wanted to run it by you,” Lex said as he poured them both glasses of scotch. He then held one out for his father. “Right in front of you.”

Lionel felt around until he felt the glass. He immediately grasped it. “Who was your visitor?”

“Melissa Wade,” Lex said. He wanted to gauge his father's reaction to his mother's sister. It just might help him decide what he would do next. 

Lionel, who had been about to take a sip of his drink, froze for just a second. “I see.”

“From your reaction, I'm guessing you have the same opinion of her that she has of you,” Lex said. 

“Melissa shouldn't have contacted you. She barely spent any time around your mother after we married. She didn't come to us when your mother died,” Lionel said before taking a sip of his drink. “Did she happen to say anything of importance to you?”

Alarm bells went off with his father's last question. He seemed to be concerned about what Melissa might have told him. However, that didn't mean it was him not being Lionel's son. It could be something else. At least, that's what Lex was choosing to tell himself at the moment. “I'm not sure. What thing of importance are you afraid she'll tell me?”

“Nothing truthful, but I wouldn't put it past her to lie to you. As you mentioned, she's not very fond of me. It stands to reason she may wish to drive a wedge. Unless she asked for money, I can't think of another reason for her to contact you. What is it she wanted?” Lionel asked.

“She claimed to want to know her sister's son,” Lex lied.

Lionel relaxed quite a bit. “I'm sure I don't need to tell you not to believe that. She never once wanted to know you in the past.”

“Well, to be fair, for the first six years of my life, she didn't exactly have access. No one did. You kept me secluded until then. In fact, Melissa eluded to the fact that she didn't even know I existed until we returned to Metropolis,” Lex said. 

“It was done for your protection, Lex. The press would've been all over you, as they were when we returned from England. Your mother and I thought it would be best to protect you from it until you were ready,” Lionel explained.

“And six was the magic age, right?” Lex asked before taking a sip of his scotch.

“By then, you needed to start being prepared for your future. Anyway, do yourself a favor and stay clear of that woman. She clearly wants something from you,” Lionel said. 

“I didn't intend any family bonding,” Lex said.

“Good,” Lionel said before putting his glass down on the bar and heading out of the room. 

Lex went back to his desk and resumed staring at the hair sample. The conversation with his father didn't relieve the few doubts he had, like he'd hoped. It just made the doubts even bigger. His father had been a bit worried. Again though, that didn't mean that this was true. His father was naturally suspicious about people. Anyone who came into their lives was presumed to have bad intentions. 

Lex sighed. He shouldn't even be thinking about this. It was so unlikely. Yes, things like this did happen, every day in fact, but the idea that it had happened to him was very farfetched. The possibility of it was at a very low percentage. He should just forget about it. The likelihood of it was so small that it wasn't worth pursuing, even to prove it false. Except that Lex wasn't good with uncertainty. He hated it. He wanted the complete truth, with no possibility of error. Anything else left room for the rug to be pulled out from underneath him. So unlikely or not, he had to be sure. 

Lex picked up the phone and dialed the number of her personal doctor. “Yeah, this is Lex Luthor. I have some samples that I need testing for DNA.”

 

Xxxxxxxxxxx

 

Days past since Lex had his DNA tested against his father's and Melissa Wade's. The results hadn't come in yet and Lex wasn't handling the wait well. He was barely sleeping. The more he sat with it, the more it stressed him out. It was funny. Not long ago, he probably would've jumped at the chance to not be the son of Lionel Luthor. Now that it actually was slightly possible, it was never more important that he turn out to be the son of Lionel Luthor.

It wasn't actually being his father's son that was the important thing to Lex. If he found out his mother had an affair, he could live with that. He could even live with being adopted. But this situation was different. If this was true, he was a stolen child. It meant everything everything he knew about himself wasn't true. His identity wasn't his. He was someone else entirely.

“Lex?”

Lex actually jumped. He'd been so lost in his thoughts that he hadn't heard anyone come in. He turned to see that it was Clark.

“Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you.”

“It's okay, I'm good. What are you doing here?”

“You don't remember? We were going to a football game in Metropolis,” Clark said. Lex had invited him to go weeks ago.

“Oh, I forgot. It's been an off week. Listen, Clark, can we reschedule? I'm really not in the mood to go anywhere,” Lex said.

“I can see that. You look like you haven't slept much. Are you okay?” Clark asked concerned.

“Yeah, I'm just having some trouble sleeping. Like I said, it's been an off week,” Lex said.

“Does this have to do with the woman who came to see you the last time I was here? Your aunt?” Clark asked. He'd seen Lex directly after she left and he didn't look happy. Now he looked exhausted and extremely stressed out. 

Lex soon heard his fax machine. He immediately got up and went to it. He'd told his doctor to fax him the results of the DNA test the moment they came in.

“Lex, what's wrong?” Clark asked. Now he was certain something was really up with his friend. He'd practically jumped up to grab that fax.

Lex ignored his friend and picked up the piece of paper that had potential to change his life. It shook in his hands as he read it. There were no matches between him and his father, and none between him and his mother's sister. There was no way he was the son of Lionel and Lillian Luthor.


	4. Chapter 4

Lex couldn't even move a single part of his body. All he could do was stare at the piece of paper in front of him and read it over and over again. Lionel and Lillian Luthor were not his parents. He wasn't a Luthor. Everything he knew about himself had disappeared in a matter of seconds. He didn't have the best life. He had often found himself envious of other people's lives. Hell one of them was was standing in the room with him right now. However, this life was his. It belonged to him. He could claim it. Now he couldn't. Nothing about the life he lived right now was his. He didn't know how to handle that.

“Lex,” Clark called out before running to his friend's side. “Lex, what's wrong?”

Lex didn't respond. He was very much in shock.

“Lex, say something. What's going on?” Clark asked frantically. Something was seriously wrong. Lex was in shock. He'd never seen him like this before. Lex handled things pretty well. Nothing shocked him like this, or at least he didn't let it show that it did. Lex was good at hiding his emotions. What the hell had just happened?”

The initial shock wore off after a minute and Lex was able to recognize his surroundings and move his body. Of course, that was a good and a bad thing because his legs started to give out.

Clark saw his friend stumble and immediately took a firm grasp on his arms to steady him. “Whoa, Lex! Come sit down.” He led his friend over to the two chairs near the fireplace and helped him into one of them. Then he took the seat across from Lex. “What's going on? What is that?”

Lex opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. He didn't have any words right now.

Clark tentatively reached out and took the document from Lex. Normally he wouldn't pry into Lex's private things without permission, but his friend was clearly upset by what he'd seen and he wasn't in the right frame of mind to explain it.

Clark read the letter, but found he didn't understand much of it. It seemed like the results from a blood test, as it talked about DNA and matches, or lack there of matches actually. However, there were no names mentioned, so there it didn't really shed any light on why Lex was so despondent. “Lex, I wanna help you, but I need you to explain this to me. Whose DNA did you have tested?”

Lex was quiet for a few more moments, but then finally found his voice. “M...Mine. Mine, my father's, and my mother's sister.”

Clark looked back down at paper. It said there were no matches. Well, it made sense why Lex was so upset now. He'd just learned that his parents weren't actually his parents. That would shock anyone. Hell, it shocked Clark and he wasn't even involved. “I'm sorry. This has got to be really shocking to you. But being adopted doesn't have to be the end of the world. Nothing has to change for you.”

“I need a drink,” Lex said. No, he needed more than a drink. He needed a thousand. He needed something to make this go away. 

“No, Lex, that's not a good idea. I think you need your mind clear right now,” Clark said.

“My entire life just fell apart, Clark. I need a drink,” Lex said before he started to get up. 

“Okay, I'll get it. You should stay seated,” Clark said before getting up and going to the bar. He poured his friend a drink and brought it over to him.

“Thank you,” Lex said as he took the drink. He swallowed the whole thing in one gulp. “I'm not adopted. Even if I didn't get that much from Melissa Wade, I'd already know it. It's not something that can be hid when you're Lionel Luthor. The paper trail would've been too long. It would've come out. And for that reason, my fa... Lionel would never do it. He wouldn't want anyone to know the truth.”

“What truth?” Clark asked as he sat back down. 

“That he can't have children,” Lex said. 

“What about Julian?” Clark asked.

“Julian must not have been his either,” Lex said before standing up and going to the bar to pour another drink.

“Lex, if you're not adopted then what happened? Do you know?” Clark asked.

Lex laughed bitterly. “Yeah, Clark, I know. My father takes what he wants, even if it belongs to someone else.”

“Are you saying that he...”

“Stole me? Yeah, that's what I'm saying,” Lex answered before downing his second drink. Without even waiting a minute, he poured himself another. 

Clark's blood started to boil. He hated people who went after other people's kids. He'd seen first hand the damage that it caused. His parents had never recovered from the loss of JJ. They never would recover. Lex and whoever his parents were probably wouldn't either. “You're sure?”

“It's what Melissa Wade told me. Everything else was true. Why wouldn't this be?” Lex said before continuing his goal to get as drunk as possible. 

“But how would he get away with it? If an adoption would've been revealed, this would too. Stolen children make the news.”

“They do. I suppose that's why I spent several years of my life overseas, so no one would recognize me. The press didn't even know I existed until I was six. That should've occurred to me as some kind of warning sign,” Lex said

“Lex you had no reason to suspect something like this. Is Lionel here tonight?” Clark asked. He really hoped not. He very much doubted it would end well if he was, especially since it was likely Lex would be plastered in under an hour. 

“No. He's staying in Metropolis for the night,” Lex said. God, that was such a good thing. He didn't even know what he'd say to the man right now.

“Good. Lex, I'm gonna call my parents and tell them I'm staying here tonight,” Clark said. He couldn't leave Lex alone alone right now. His friend was completely messed up and it would only get worse. He needed him.

“You don't have to do that, Clark,” Lex said. 

“Yes, I do. You need a friend right now,” Clark said firmly before going over to Lex's desk and picking up his phone. He dialed his home number and waited. It was only a couple of rings before his dad picked up. “Hey, Dad, it's me. No, we didn't end up going to the game. Look, I'm gonna stay at the mansion tonight.”

Clark sighed as he listened to his father. The man was not happy. He didn't like the idea of Clark staying at the Luthor mansion. Hell, he didn't like the idea of Clark's friendship with Lex at all. “Dad, Lex needs me to be here tonight. I'm not leaving him. I can't tell you why right now. I'll see you in the morning. Bye.”

“Clark, go home. I don't wanna cause problems between you and your father,” Lex said before taking a sip of his now fourth drink. 

“Lex, if my dad knew what was going on, he'd want me to stay,” Clark assured him. His dad may not exactly like Lex, but if he knew that if his dad knew that Lex had just leaned he was a stolen child, he'd want him to stay. Because he'd want somebody to be with JJ should he be alive and learn the truth one day.”

“I don't know about that,” Lex said. 

“I'm staying, Lex,” he told him firmly.

Lex took another sip of his drink and looked around the room. “I don't even belong here, Clark. This home belongs to the heir of Lionel Luthor. That's not me. This is not mine. It's not the life I was supposed to live. It's not who I'm supposed to be. Who am I supposed to be, Clark?”

The despair and uncertainty in his friend's voice broke Clark's heart. Lex was completely lost. He didn't even know who he was anymore, and there wasn't much Clark could do to help fix that. “I don't know.”

Lex poured another drink and went over to his desk and sat down.

Clark sat across from his friend. He didn't say a word. There was nothing else he could say. So he just sat there and tried to be there for his friend.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, Clark was in Lex's office. He was picking up a few things that Lex through during a drunken meltdown. He knew Lex had staff for things like that, but he wanted to help Lex and this was the only way he could think to do that.

Clark had just picked up one of Lex's desk chairs from the floor and put it upright when one of the housekeepers came in. “Oh, sir, you don't have to do that. You are Mr. Luthor's guest. You don't need to be cleaning.”

“It's okay, I don't mind,” Clark said.

“No, please. It is my job. I'll do it,” she said.

Just then, the door opened again and Martha walked in. She looked startled by the state of the room. “Oh my God. What happened here?”

“Hey, Mom. Lex had a bad night,” Clark said. 

“Is he okay?” Martha asked concerned. 

“I will leave you two alone. Please, sir, no cleaning,” the housekeeper said before heading out of the room.

“Something must have been really wrong with Lex. Your father said you were short with him and even sort of hung up on him,” Martha said.

“I didn't meant to do that. Lex just really needed a friend and I didn't have time to argue with Dad,” Clark said.

“What happened?” Martha asked.

“I can't say. It's really private. Lex wouldn't have even told me if I hadn't been here,” Clark said. He wasn't going to reveal Lex's secrets, not even to his own mother. He knew all too well what it meant to need to keep something private.

Martha nodded that she understood. It was after all Lex's business. It was right for Clark to respect his privacy. “Is he alright?” 

“No. I don't think he's going to be okay for a long time,” Clark said. Honestly, he wasn't sure Lex would ever be okay again. His whole life had just changed forever. He had one hell of an identity crisis on his hands. “So what are you doing here?”

“I came to do my work for Lionel,” Martha said.

Clark's anger flared at the mention of that man. He was the reason for all of this. He'd stolen someone else's kid. He'd caused a family to go decades not knowing what happened to their son. Clark had seen up close and personal what that did to people. That wasn't even mentioning the pain it was all causing Lex right now. “Mom, I don't think you should work for Lionel anymore.”

Martha said. “You've been talking to your father, haven't you. Sweetheart, I can only take this from one of you.”

“You don't understand. He's a terrible person,” Clark told her. If only his mother knew what he did. She would quit on the spot. She would never work for a man that had done to somebody else what was done to her. 

“Clark, I don't have to like him to cash his checks,” Martha said.

Just then, Lex walked in the room looking half-dead. 

“Hey. How are you?” Clark asked. 

“I'll let you know when my head stops pounding,” Lex said before heading to his desk. He grabbed the bottle of Aspirin from on top of it and took out two. Then he went over to the bar area grabbed the water jug. He took the two Aspirin and washed it down with the whole thing of water. After that, he looked around the room at the clutter. “I guess I did this.”

“You don't remember?” Lex asked.

“It gets a bit choppy after a while,” Lex said before shifting his eyes between Clark and his mother. “Did you tell her?”

“No. I just told her you were having a hard time,” Clark said.

Lex sighed in relief. He didn't want anyone to know what was going on yet. Hell, he wasn't sure he ever wanted anyone to know. Though unless he intended to pretend it never happened, that would be impossible. That idea was very much in his head at the moment.

Just then, Lex's phone rang. He immediately picked it up. “Lex Luthor,” he said into the phone. He stiffened when he heard who it was. “Yeah, I'll tell her.

Clark watched as Lex hung up as fast as he could. The action told Clark that it was probably Lionel.

“Mrs. Kent, my father wanted me to tell you that he won't be back in Smallville today. He's going to be stuck in Metropolis,” Lex said. 

“Oh, alright. I'll call and have Jonathan pick me up,” Martha said before turning back to her son. “Will you be home tonight?”

“I don't know,” Clark said.

“He will be,” Lex promised.

“Lex, I hope that everything ends up okay for you,” Martha said warmly.

Lex forced a smile on his face. “Thanks, Mrs. Kent.”

Clark watched his mother leave and then turned to Lex. “Are you okay?”

“What do you think, Clark?” Lex snapped.

“Sorry,” Clark said. He knew it was a stupid question, but he couldn't help but ask it.

Lex sighed and sat down in his desk chair. “No, I'm sorry. You stayed here all night, even against your father's wishes. You kept me company while I made my way through a bottle of scotch. You didn't deserve for me to snap at you.

“It's okay. I know this has to be killing you,” Clark said. 

“What am I supposed to do now, Clark? I don't know how to handle this,” Lex said. He hated this. He hated feeling so vulnerable and unable to figure out what came next. Whenever there was a crisis, he always knew the right course of action to take. Now, he had no idea what he should do.

“Find answers, I guess,” Clark said. 

“I don't know that I want answers, Clark,” Lex said. Okay, it wasn't fair to say that he didn't want answers. A large part of him did. However, another part of him just wanted to forget all about this and let things stay the way they were. That wasn't like him. He never tried to wish a problem away, no matter how troubling it was. He always faced it head on. Then again, he never had a problem quite this big before.

“You don't want to know who your family is?” Clark asked.

Lex shrugged. “Maybe it's better to leave things alone. They'd probably be better off.”

“They wouldn't. They love you. They'd want to know what happened to you,” Clark said.

“You don't know that. They probably think I'm dead, and even if they don't, they've moved on,” Lex said. He didn't want to make things harder for whoever his family was by dredging this all up after over twenty years. It wouldn't be right. Plus, he'd admit that he was afraid of rejection. What if these people didn't want him coming to them and disrupting their lives after all these years. Like he told Clark, they probably moved on. Besides, who knew how long it would take to find them if that's what he wanted. He didn't even know where he was taken from. For all he knew, it was halfway across the country. Thousands of kids disappeared every year, and back then, they didn't have the databases for missing kids like they did now. It could take forever.

“They haven't. I promise you, Lex, these people have thought about you every day. The pain they've endured has never gone away,” Clark assured him. Okay, so he didn't know that for a hundred percent sure, but he could only imagine that Lex's parents were a lot like his own. They probably thought about their son every day.

“How can you know that?” Lex asked. Clark seemed so sure of himself, almost like he knew who his parents were.

Clark walked over sand sat down across from his friend. “Lex, I have an older brother.”

Lex looked at his best friend stunned. “What?”

“Before they adopted me, my parents had a biological son. His name was Jonathan after my father. They called him JJ. And they lost him to someone just as evil as your father,” Clark said.

“I thought your parents couldn't have their own children,” Lex said.

“They were told they couldn't. JJ truly was a miracle. Someone stole that from them. They haven't seen him since he was two. They haven't moved on, Lex. I see their pain everyday. Most of the time, it's just flickers, but it's always there. A piece of them will always be with JJ, and they will never stop giving up hope that he'll be found alive,” Clark explained.

“Clark, I'm so sorry. I can't imagine the pain your family must feel,” Clark said.

“Well, I can't imagine this is any better for you. Look, Lex, I can't say for sure how your parents feel because I don't know them, but I don't think it can be much different than what my parents feel. And I also don't think you can just go on like you never found this out. I saw your face when you were speaking to Lionel. You couldn't get off the phone fast enough. I also see you look around this place, like you no longer feel you fit here,” Clark said.

“I don't,” Lex said quietly.

“You need to know the truth, Lex, no matter what the outcome is,” Clark told him.

“I think I need some time alone. I need to really think about all of this,” Lex said.

“Okay. Do you want me to stick around the mansion in case you need to talk more?” Clark asked.

“No, go home. You probably have a bunch of things to do,” Lex said.

“Okay. I'll call you later,” Clark said before standing up and heading for the door. 

“Clark,” Lex called, causing the teen to turn around. “I hope you get to see your brother one day.

“Me too. It's a hell of a thing. One minute in a park in Metropolis changes everyone's lives. I'm sure your family thinks something similar,” Clark said before continuing out the door.

About a second after Clark left, Lex's eyes widened. Clark had just said his brother was taken from a park. If he remembered correctly, he was nabbed from a park as well. Could he...?

Lex shook his head. No that wasn't possible. What were the odds of it? No, the similarities had to be a coincidence.


	6. Chapter 6

Jonathan and Martha were both sitting down in the kitchen having breakfast when Clark came down. 

“Morning,” Clark said as he walked over and sat down with his parents. His plate was already there waiting for him. 

“Morning, sweetheart,” Martha said with a s smile.

“Hey, if you guys don't mind, I'll be kind of late this afternoon,” Clark said as he started eating. 

“Are you going to Lex's again? Son, you've been there every day this week,” Jonathan said unhappily. He already wasn't too crazy about his son's friendship with Lex Luthor, but now it seemed like Clark was always with Lex. Whatever was going on with him, it was eating up all of Clark's time and Jonathan didn't like it.

“I always make sure my chores are done,” Clark said.

“That's not the point, Clark. For the last week, whenever you haven't been home or at school, you've been with Lex,” Jonathan said.

Clark couldn't deny that. This last week had entailed going to school, doing his chores, and checking on Lex. His friends had noticed as well. There had been a few times when Pete, Lana, or Chloe had wanted to hang out and he had to make an excuse. But Lex was suffering right now. He would do the same for any one of his friends if they were going through the same thing. “Look, Lex needs a friend right now.”

“For what? Jonathan asked.

“I told you, I can't say,” Clark said. 

“Of course not,” Jonathan said, annoyed that Lex had his son keeping secrets from him. 

“Jonathan, Lex has a right to his privacy,” Martha said. She couldn't deny wondering what was going on with Lex. Every time she'd gone to the mansion to work lately, she'd see Lex and see that he was in pain. She felt a great desire to help him with whatever it was. But Lex wanted whatever this was to remain private. That was his right. She was just glad he let Clark help him

“Maybe if he wasn't involving our son in whatever he's doing,” Jonathan said.

“Lex isn't doing anything. Why do you hate him so much, Dad. He hasn't done anything to you,” Clark said. The way his father felt about Lex always bothered Clark. Usually he tried to stay out of it, but with everything Lex was going through, he couldn't help but defend his friend to his father. 

“I don't hate him, Clark. I just don't think we should all be so quick to trust him, especially now that there's some kind of secret he's hiding,” Jonathan said. Whatever Lex was hiding worried him. He didn't think it was anything too sinister because Clark would never be a part of anything immoral, but that didn't mean it was something Clark should be involved in. No matter what it was, it probably involved Lionel Luthor, and anything that put Clark in the middle of that man and Lex was a recipe for disaster.

“Are any of us really able to talk about secrets?” Clark asked. 

“He's got you there,” Martha said. 

Jonathan sighed. “Look, Clark, I just think we should all exercise caution around the Luthors.”

“Lex is not Lionel! He's not even...” Clark trailed off as he realized he almost told his father Lex wasn't really a Luthor. 

“What?”

“He's not anything like Lionel. He'd never do half the things Lionel has. Why can't you just judge him for who he is?” Clark asked before getting up and storming for the door. He grabbed his jacket from the hook on the way out. 

“He's not wrong, Jonathan,” Martha told her husband. 

“Martha, we trusted a Luthor once before and it was a mistake,” Jonathan.

“Yes, Lionel, not Lex. Lex has never shown us any reason to believe he'd do what Lionel has,” Martha said. 

“We had no reason to believe Lionel would blackmail us with Clark's adoption, did we?” Jonathan pointed out.

“So you won't give Lex a chance because one person exploited us?” Martha asked.

“When that person is his father can you really blame me?” Jonathan asked.

“Yes, because Lex hasn't done anything. He's been nothing but kind to us. He deserves to be treated the same way. Why can't you just give him a chance?” Martha asked

“You want me to give him a chance to hurt our son? No, I can't do that. No one is ever going to get the chance to take my son away from me again,” Jonathan said before getting up and storming out of the house.

Martha sat there and put her head in her hands and cried as a stab of pain hit her. Her son's kidnapping was still haunting them. Even when there were discussing something that had nothing to do with it, that terrible day reared its ugly head. The loss of their son had shaped their lives from the day it happened, and it didn't seem like it would ever stop.

 

Xxxxxxxxxxx

 

Lex was in his office going through cases of missing boys taken in Kansas around the time he would've been taken. Clark had been right. He couldn't just go on like he never found out. As the days went on, he realized that. For one, he couldn't even stand to be in his father's presence anymore without wanting to scream. It was so bad that he couldn't even bring himself to confront the man yet. Not that it mattered, Lionel would deny it 

Being around anything Luthor made Lex feel sick, the very house he lived in included. He needed to figure out who he was and then find out where his life went from there, because he could not be a Luthor any longer. It was nothing but a lie, and one that made him cringe.

Lex soon heard the door open, but he didn't look up. He knew who it was. It was the same person that had been by every day since he'd learned the truth. Clark. “Hey, Clark. 

“Hey. Are you working?”Clark asked. He saw a stack of files on his friend's desk. 

“No, I'm going through child abduction files,” Lex said.

Clark walked over to him. “How'd you get those?”

“Carrying the Luthor name has it's perks. These are all the cases of boys taken from Kansas from '81 to '83,” Lex said. He deduced that that was the time frame. He'd found that his father had left for England in early '83, but that didn't mean that was exactly when he had Lex taken. It made sense that he might leave a little before or a little after Lex was taken to avoid any suspicion.

“You think you were taken from this state?” Clark asked.

“I don't know. I figured it would just be easier to start around here. Gotta start looking for the needle in the haystack somewhere,” Lex said.

“Can I help?” Clark asked.

“If you want, that'd be great,” Lex said.

Clark sat down and grabbed a file from the stack. He immediately opened the file. “This one's from Wichita from '83. A four-year-old boy named James,” Clark said.

Lex's immediate reaction was that it couldn't be him, as he was only three at the time, however, he didn't technically know how old he really was. Maybe he was a year older than he thought. “Let's see the picture.”

Clark took the picture out and turned it towards Lex. The kid had blond hair and blue eyes.

Lex shook his head. “Even at four, I didn't have blond hair.

Clark tossed the file aside and picked up another. The two of them continued this process for a good couple of hours. Clark looked at his watch and saw that it was almost dinner time. He decided not to risk a fight with his father about not going home for dinner. “Sorry, Lex, I have to get going.

“Yeah, of course. I really appreciate you helping,” Lex said before reaching for the next file. He stopped abruptly when he saw who the file belonged to. Jonathan Kent Jr. 

“Lex?” Clark called, seeing the change in his friend's demeanor.

Lex held the file up for Clark to see.

Clark just stared at it for a few seconds. “My brother's file. I've never seen it. It never even occurred to me that you might come across it.”

“Clark, you know that nothing's going to come out of me opening this, right? In all likelihood, it's just going to end up in the 'no' pile,” Lex said. He didn't want Clark getting his hopes up that his family troubles would be resolved today. Lex had thought about it himself briefly after Clark told him about his brother, but he knew it was too unlikely.

“Yeah, Lex, I know. It'd be great, but I know it's like one in a billion chances,” Clark said.

Lex nodded and set the file down before opening it up. The second he eyed the picture of the red-headed toddler, it was like all oxygen left his body. He was looking at himself as a very young child. It was his face staring at him right now. Somehow, the impossible was true. He was the Kent's son. 

“Lex? Are you okay, Lex?” Clark asked.

“Oh my God!” Lex uttered in shock.

“What's wrong?” Clark asked.

“Clark, this kid is me,” Lex said as he held up the picture of the boy in the file, Clark's brother.


	7. Chapter 7

Clark wildly shifted his gaze back and forth between Lex and the photo of his older brother. He kept going over and over Lex's words. He'd just claimed to be Clark's brother, that the people he'd been stolen from as a child were Clark's parents. Clark had never even considered the possibility, not once. It wasn't as if his parents were the only people in the world to have their child taken from them. Unfortunately, it was something that happened every day. So the idea never even occurred to him when Lex told him he was stolen. The world just wasn't that small, at least he didn't think it was.

Clark took the photo from his friend and continued to look back and forth between it and Lex, looking for similarities. He found them. They had the same eyes and Clark could see some facial features as well, though it was a bit difficult to find similarities since it had been so long. Also, Clark knew that Lex had had red hair before he lost it in the meteor shower. Was it really possible? Could his best friend actually be his brother?

Lex, meanwhile, got up and approached the bookshelf to the left of his desk. He pulled out a photo album and brought it back to his desk. He opened it up and looked through it. There weren't many in there. All had been taken prior to his mother's death and none included his father. 

Lex took out the photo he was looking for and placed it in front of his... his brother. Damn that was so weird. He'd already considered Clark a little brother, but he had never imagined that it could actually be true.

Clark took the photo Lex gave him and held it up against the one of his brother. Lex was a bit older, but there was absolutely no doubt that these two kids were the same person. Lex was his brother. It was almost funny. Clark had always kind of seen Lex that way. His friendship with Lex had always been different than the ones he had with others. His other friends, he saw as buddies. They were people he could mess around with. Lex, he looked up to. Lex was who he always went to when he needed help that his parents couldn't provide or he didn't want to ask them to. 

Lex got up and approached the bar. He poured himself a glass of scotch and drank it in one gulp.

Clark stood up and turned to... his brother. “Lex.”

“I'm gonna be sick. I didn't think this could get any worse,” Lex said in a shaky tone. After realizing how that sounded, he turned to look at Clark. “Clark, I didn't mean that the way it sounded. It's not that I have some aversion to...”

“I know, Lex,” Clark interrupted. He knew Lex wasn't rejecting his family. This whole situation was tearing him apart. It had been one life changing revelation after another. He just couldn't take anymore. 

“I just don't know if I can handle all this, Clark,” Lex said. He was hanging on by a damned thread. First, he found out that he wasn't actually who he thought he was, that he was nothing more than part of the statistic for stolen children. Now he was finding out that his real family was actually one he knew. Hell, not even just that, they were the kind of family he'd always wished he was a part of. This situation definitely fit the phrase 'be careful what you wish for'. 

Again, Lex had no problem being related to the Kents. It was mostly how overwhelmed by the situation he was. Well, alright, he did have a bit of a hesitance about being related to them, or should he say being related to Jonathan Kent. He'd felt a father's rejection his whole life. He didn't know he could handle it from yet another father. And Jonathan Kent hated him. He'd never hid that fact. How as Lex supposed to get beyond that?

Clark went over and put his hand on his brother's shoulder. “It's okay, Lex. We'll all get through this.”

“God, Clark, this whole thing is sickening! I knew my father... Lionel was evil, but I never even considered that he would do something so terrible. I thought there were some lines he wouldn't cross, even if just because the chances were high that he'd get caught,” Lex said.

Clark felt anger flow through every part of his body. Lionel Luthor had destroyed his whole family. He'd caused his parents an uncountable amount of pain and was now doing the same thing to Lex. What the hell had given him the right to ruin people's lives like this? Lionel Luthor apparently thought being rich entitled him to anything he wanted, including someone else's son. 

“I don't know what to do now. All I know is that being anywhere near that man or even around anything to do with him is making my stomach turn. I can't stand it. It all makes me physically ill,” Lex said. He never thought there was anything that could make him hate his life so much. He was never all that satisfied with it, always wishing that he could have a real family like everyone else, but he was never actually sickened by what he had. Now everything about it did. Everything he had belonged to Lionel Luthor. Lex only had it now because Lionel had stolen the life he'd had away from him.

“I'm so sorry, Lex,” Clark said.

“What for? You were a victim. Your whole family was,” Lex said. 

“Our family, and you were more a victim than any of us. I'm sorry, Lex. This shouldn't have happened,” Clark said sadly.

“Well, you're right there,” Lex said.

Just then, the door to Lex's office opened and Lionel stepped in. “Lex.”

Lex felt that sickness he felt every time he was around Lionel for the last week or so return, however, along with it came deep hate. For the last week, he hadn't been able confront Lionel, but he was finally ready for that. “You son of a bitch!”

Clark grabbed his brother from around the middle as he attempted to attack Lionel. “Lex, no!”

“Let go of me, Clark! I'm gonna kill the bastard!” Lex yelled.

Lionel chuckled. “Really? And what have I done to deserve your ire this time, Lex?”

“How long did it take?” Lex asked.

“What are you talking about, Lex?” Lionel asked.

“How long before I stopped asking for my real parents?!” he asked angrily.

I look of nervousness crossed Lionel's face for just a second before he covered it up. “Lex, I have absolutely no idea what you are talking about, but I can only guess that someone has been putting lies in your head.”

“DNA doesn't lie, Mr. Luthor,” Clark said with a hateful glare while keeping a firm hold on Lex. 

“Let me go, Clark. He ruined all our lives, and I promise you, he knew! He knew exactly whose child he stole! Maybe not when he first did it, but he would've made sure to find out so he could accurately protect himself! He knew my best friend was actually my brother. He knew he'd hired my... my mother to be his assistant. He knew!” Lex ranted.

“I know, Lex, but this is not the way to go after him. You'll regret it, I promise,” Clark said.

“Son, whatever story you've been hearing is nothing more than a fabrication. Someone is trying to turn you against me,” Lionel said.

“Don't call me that! I am not your son!” Lex yelled as he continued to struggle against Clark. The teen was surprisingly strong because Lex wasn't getting anywhere.

Clark gave Lionel a withering look. “Give it up, you bastard! The second that DNA test came back, you lost him. Not that he was ever actually yours to begin with.”

Lionel laughed. “Lex, I can understand why your friend might be a bit naive. After all, he couldn't possibly understand the world the way we do, however, I'm disappointed in you son. You are really this gullible.”

Lex took several deep breaths to calm down and stilled his body. “Let go of me, Clark. I'm good.”

Clark hesitantly let go, but immediately positioned himself between Lex and Lionel.

Lex glared murderously at the man he once that was his father. “You can't possibly imagine how much I hate you. You make me sick! Just looking at you and hearing your voice makes me want to empty the contents of my stomach.”

Lionel laughed. “Really? Does spending my money and living in the home I purchased make you feel the same?”

“Yes,” Lex said matter-of-factly. “Everything about you makes me feel that way. You stole everything from me! I had a family, and you didn't even bat an eyelash to taking that away from me!”

“Pretending that this ludicrous story of yours were true for just a minute, I didn't take a thing from you. I gave you everything you ever wanted,” Lionel said. 

“Like hell! You took a kid from a loving family and subjected him to you! I can't even think of a worse fate,” Lex said in disgust.

“Well, if that's the way you feel, you can always leave. Just remember, if you want this craziness to be true, if you want to pretend you aren't my son, you lose everything you had as my son,” Lionel said with an evil smirk. He was sure his son wouldn't even consider such a thing. Despite his words that he was so sickened by everything, Lex liked the privileged life too much. “I suggest we just forget this even came up. After all, there is no proof. Anyone who tries to say this is true won't like the consequences.”

Clark was sure the last part was directed at him. Lionel was threatening him into silence. Well, he wasn't going to be intimidated. “I'm not afraid of you, Mr. Luthor.”

“Do not ever threaten him again, you son of a bitch!” Lex snarled.

“Lionel's right about one thing, Lex. You can walk away. You said yourself that this isn't the life you should've had. I know you don't want it anymore either. You can come home,” Clark said. Of course, he knew it wouldn't be as easy as how he put it. Their family would be far from healed by Lex walking in the front door, but it was a start. It was better for Lex than him staying here. 

Lex couldn't deny being tempted. He could finally be part of a real family, his family. However, he was hesitant. He wasn't sure he'd be welcome there. Mr... His fa... Lex didn't even know what to call him at this point, but the man had made his contempt for Lex clear. 

Lionel chuckled. “Well, your silence says it all, Lex. As I figured, you're not going anywhere.”

That made Lex's decision for him. He wasn't what Lionel thought of him. He wasn't so weak that he'd stay in this house with a man who'd destroyed him. He couldn't do it. He couldn't be a part of this world anymore. It wasn't who he was. “Let's go, Clark.”

“Don't be stupid, Lex. You'll lose everything,” Lionel warned.

“I think this is probably the smartest thing I've ever done,” Lex said before storming out of the room.

Clark grabbed the picture of his brother off the desk, knowing his parents would need proof when they told them, and followed Lex out.


	8. Chapter 8

Clark pulled Lex's car into the farm right next to his father's truck. He'd insisted on driving, as he felt Lex probably wasn't in the right frame of mind to be getting behind the wheel. 

“Clark, maybe... Maybe this wasn't the best idea,” Lex said. He had been sure when he'd left the mansion that it was best decision. He didn't belong there. But did he really belong here? Would his... Would the Kents even want him here? He wasn't sure he wanted to find out. He just knew their rejection would be worse than Lionel's ever was.

“Lex, it's okay. You belong here. This is your home,” Clark said.

“Is it? I mean, the mansion certainly isn't, but I don't know that this is either. I'm not that same little boy that was meant to grow up here. That all went away when I was stolen by Lionel Luthor. We can't all just go on like that didn't happen,” Lex said.

“I know that, Lex. I know by you walking through that door, we're not all just going to suddenly be a happy family of four. A lot of damage was done to all of us. It's not just all going to go away tonight. Hell, it will probably never completely go away. But this is the first step. We can start trying to heal as much as we can tonight. You need to be here, Lex. Even if just for tonight. It's best for everyone, especially you. I think you know that. You're just scared,” Clark said. He couldn't blame Lex for being afraid either. This was a scary situation. Lex had lost everything and was no faced with rebuilding his life pretty much from the bottom. And it probably didn't help that Lex had a less than wonderful history with their father. 

Lex sighed. “I don't deal with fear well, Clark. I haven't allowed myself to be afraid since I was a child. My father... Lionel taught me that fear was a weakness. But you're right. Right now I'm terrified.”

“Lionel's wrong. There's nothing wrong with being afraid. We all are. But it'll be okay. No matter what, I have your back. I'm your brother. And I know Mom and Dad will have you too,” Clark said.

Lex still wasn't sure about his brother's last statement, but he did believe Clark when he said he had his back. He'd seen him through this whole thing and made it clear he'd continue to do so. It made things a bit easier for Lex. “Okay, but I don't think I should be in there when you tell them.”

Clark nodded. He was right about that. At the very least, that would be incredibly awkward for Lex. “Yeah, Okay. You can wait here or up in the loft if you want.”

Lex nodded.

Clark stopped the cars and took out the keys, immediately putting them in his pocket.

“Are you taking my keys to keep me from driving away,” Lex asked with the closest thing to a smile he could muster. 

Clark looked at him sheepishly. “I'd probably at least think about it I were in your shoes.”

“I can't say the thought hasn't occurred to me,” Lex said. 

“I better go in,” Clark said before making his way out of the car and heading inside. Once inside, he saw his parents cleaning up from dinner.

Jonathan and Martha both turned to their son. Jonathan looked far from pleased. “Clark. You missed dinner. You could've at least called to say you wouldn't be home.”

“I actually couldn't. Things got complicated fast,” Clark said.

Martha immediately stopped what she was doing and turned to her son. “Complicated how? Is Lex alright?” 

“No, not really. Things got worse for him tonight. There's something I need to tell you both. We should sit down,” Clark said.

Both Jonathan and Martha gave their son a worried look before leading the way into the dining room. They both sat down next to each other and Clark sat across from them. “What's going on, son. Are you finally going to tell us what's been going on with Lex?” Jonathan asked.

Clark nodded.

“Clark, unless Lex gave you permission, you shouldn't say anything. Whatever is going on isn't our business,” Martha said. She didn't want to see her son risk his friendship with Lex for them. He should keep his secret as long as it wasn't life threatening.

“Actually, it is, but Lex knows I'm telling you. A week or so ago, Lex stumbled onto a dark secret of Lionel's,” Clark said.

“Great,” Jonathan said sarcastically. This was just what they needed. Lex had found something out about his father and involved Clark. Now his son was caught in the middle of the two Luthors' battle.

“Jonathan, don't jump to conclusions. Clark, is this why you said something to me a week or so ago about working for Lionel?” Martha asked.

Clark nodded. “I found out the night before. Lionel is more terrible than anyone could've imagined.”

“What did you find out, son?” Jonathan asked, preparing himself for the worst. 

“I was with Lex when he received DNA results for himself and Lionel,” Clark said. 

“Wait, are you saying that Lionel isn't Lex's father?” Martha asked. That seemed to be the likely conclusion. After all, Lex wouldn't have been so upset if the DNA test said they were related.

Clark nodded.

“Okay, so this is all about Lex's mother having an affair?” Jonathan asked. He didn't mean to make light of it. He could see that that would be upsetting to Lex, but it didn't seem as gloomy as Clark made it sound. Clark had said this secret made Lionel worse than they thought. How would his wife having an affair do that? 

“No, it's much worse than that. Lex met a woman prior to ordering a DNA test that told him that neither Lionel nor Lillian Luthor were his parents. And before you ask, he wasn't adopted either. This woman told Lex that they got him illegally. That they just took him from somebody,” Clark said.

“They stole him?!” Martha asked, both stunned and outraged. There were few people in the world she considered irredeemable, but child abductors made the list. She knew first hand the hell parents went through when their kids were stolen. It was no wonder Clark asked her to quit as Lionel's assistant. He knew that she would never work with someone like that. It would be a slap in JJ's face.

“Apparently Lionel Luthor couldn't have kids of his own,” Clark said. 

“Sounds like a blessing to me. Men like him shouldn't have kids. And so instead, he just steals someone else's. You're right, Clark, Luthor is worse than any of us imagined. I'm sorry. You were right to be there for Lex,” Jonathan said. He felt sorry for Lex now. The kid had lost everything he knew in a matter of days. Of course he needed a friend. He'd been worried before about his son being caught between Lex and Lionel, but now he realized that Clark was doing what he needed to. He'd want someone to be there for JJ should he be alive and learn the truth. 

“It gets even worse. Tonight, I was helping Lex go through files of missing children in Kansas. I was about to leave when Lex found what he was looking for,” Clark said.

“He found answers that quickly?” Jonathan asked surprised and slightly envious. He wished he could've found his son so fast, or even at all.

“It was pure luck,” Clark said before reaching into his pocket and taking out the photo of Lex from when he was a child.

“What's that?” Martha asked.

“I don't have the words to say this, so I'm just going to show it to you. Lex showed me this picture of himself right after he figured out who he was,” Clark said before placing the photo right in front of them.

Martha gasped and covered her mouth as soon as she saw the picture. She was looking at her baby boy, only he was maybe a year or so older than when he was taken from them. “Jonathan!”

Jonathan was staring at the picture in stunned silence. This was his boy. That was a fact. And Clark said that this was also given to him by Lex. Lex was his son. And that very thought took his breath away. Lex, the kid he treated like a villain simply because he was a Luthor, was his son. “Oh, no. What the hell have I done?”

“Is it really true. Lex is JJ?” Martha asked in a broken voice. She'd never been more terrified than right now. She was so afraid to hope that this was true. She'd ached every day to have her son back. While she tried to hold onto hope, it diminished more every day. This was the first time in twenty years that she felt like her nightmare could really end. 

Clark nodded. “When Lex told me he was a stolen child, it never even occurred to me. I didn't even think it would end up like this.”

Martha turned to her husband. “Jonathan, we have to go to the mansion. We have to see Lex.”

Jonathan immediately nodded and stood up. He was still shocked, so much so that it hardly seemed real, but he knew it was real and he needed to see his son. “Let's go.”

“No, you don't have to go anywhere,” Clark said before standing up. “Lex is outside.”

Martha immediately got up and ran for the door, with both Jonathan and Clark right behind her. When they got out there, they found Lex leaned against the hood of his car.

Hearing the door open, Lex stood up straight and turned around. He found himself face to face with his... family. He opened his mouth to speak, but he had no words. He had no idea what he was supposed to say to them.

All three of the Kents stood there for a minute before Martha made her way over to her oldest son. Unable to help herself, she threw her arms around him and began to sob.

At first, Lex was so surprised by the action that he didn't know what to do, however, after a second, he hesitantly hugged her back. It felt awkward, yet right, at the same time. 

Jonathan walked forward and placed his hand on Lex's shoulder, unsure that his newly discovered son would welcome any other kind of comfort from him. Their relationship wasn't exactly great up until now. Jonathan had no idea how he was going to make that right, but he'd figure it out later. Right now, he just wanted to relish in finally being with his son after so long.

Clark smiled at his parents and older brother. Things were far from righted, he knew, but his family was finally complete. For tonight at least, that was all that mattered.


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning, Martha walked downstairs and peered into the living room, where Lex was sleeping. Clark had tried to get Lex to take his bed, but he wouldn't even consider kicking Clark out of his own bed.

Just looking at Lex made Martha want to burst into tears. Her boy was finally home. As much as she tried to hope, she'd begun to think this would never happen. But it had. Lex was home. Lex was her son. It was so unbelievable. Her son had come back into her life over a year ago and she didn't know. How did she not recognize her own son? Yes, he was much older, but as a mother, she should've known. She should've been able to feel it.

Martha soon heard the back door open and close. She turned and walked into the kitchen to see Jonathan come inside.

“Hey. I was hoping you'd sleep a little longer,” Jonathan said in a little more than a whisper. He didn't want to accidentally wake Lex.

“I couldn't. I didn't sleep much at all last night,” Martha said in the same tone. 

“I know,” Jonathan said. He knew she hadn't slept because he hadn't either. Finding the son he'd lost twenty-years-ago was life changing. It would be if he were anybody. But he wasn't anybody. He was the young man Jonathan had taken a disliking to from the moment they met, and he'd made no attempt to hide that fact from Lex. That was what he thought about when he wasn't sleeping last night. He thought of ever negative thing he'd ever said to his own son. He thought of the looks he gave him, making it clear he didn't want him around. If he was thinking about all that, he knew Lex was. What did his son think of him?

“I kept waking up, wondering if it was all a dream. I kept coming down to make sure he was still here. I just kept wondering if it was all real,” Martha said, close to tears.

Jonathan put his arms around her. “It's real, sweetheart. Our son is home.”

Martha pulled away after a minute. “God, this has to be killing him. I know it is. I saw him the morning after he found out that he wasn't a Luthor. I could see the pain in his eyes. It broke him, Jonathan. How are we gonna help him?”

“I don't know. There's no 'fix it' manual to this. We're just going to have to figure this out as we go along,” Jonathan said.

“Lionel Luthor stole our son! That man took everything from us and Lex!” Martha said with fury in her voice. She'd tried to never hate anyone, but Lionel Luthor she did. He had destroyed her whole family. Her son's whole life went on without them. They'd all lost so much, especially Lex. Lex hadn't grown up feeling real love. Lionel had tried him like a piece of property. He never loved him. He just used him for an heir. Her boy deserved so much better than that. 

Jonathan stiffened. His anger for Lionel Luthor knew no bounds. That was another thing that kept him up last night. He thought of everything that Lionel Luthor had taken from them. He'd lost twenty years of his son's life because of Lionel Luthor. It didn't really surprise him that Luthor would do something so evil though. The son of a bitch took anything he'd ever wanted without a second thought. He wouldn't even bat an eyelash to taking someone else's kid. “Martha, I have half a mind to grab my shotgun and drive down to the mansion.”

“Jonathan, no. I know it's tempting, but you'll be the one who ends up in jail. That would just hurt Lex more,” Martha said.

“That's the only thing that's stopping me,” Jonathan said. The only thing more powerful than his rage right now was his desire to be there for his family. They needed him now more than ever. Going after Luthor right now wouldn't be worth it. 

Just then, Clark came down the stairs and into the room. “Morning.”

“Morning, son,” Jonathan said.

“Lex is still asleep, I guess,” Clark said. 

“Yeah. He could probably use it,” Martha said.

Clark nodded. “He hasn't slept well in over a week. Not only has this whole thing been upsetting him, but I think being under the same roof as Lionel has been bothering him. He says everything Luthor makes him feel sick.”

Jonathan could certainly relate to that. He felt the same way right after Lionel blackmailed him with Clark's adoption. And Lex had it so much worse. He'd spent his life thinking he was the bastard's son. “I'm gonna go back out and get some more work done.”

“Do you really have to do it all today?” Martha asked. If there was ever a time to take a day off, it was their first day with their missing son.

“Just the necessary stuff. The rest I'll leave until at least tomorrow,” Jonathan said before heading out the back door. 

“Dad's angry,” Clark said. He could see the anger in his father's eyes. It was worse than he'd ever seen. Not that Clark blamed him. His father should be angry. His kid had been taken from him for his whole life. Clark wasn't even sure there was anything worse you could do to someone.

“Yes. So am I,” Martha said as some eggs and bacon out of the fridge to start breakfast.

“Me too. So is Lex. He confronted Lionel about it before we came home. It didn't go well. Lionel denied it and ever threatened both of us,” Clark told her. 

Martha stopped what she was doing and stared at her youngest son. “He what? What did he say to threaten you?”

“Well, he pretty much said he would cut Lex off if he didn't drop this and told me there would be consequences if I tried to tell anyone. But I don't think Lex cares if Lionel cuts him off. When this all came out, Lex stopped caring about the material things in his life being taken from him. It doesn't matter much given everything else that was taken from him. And like I said, everything about Lionel makes him sick. 

“Did Lionel seem surprised when you told him Lex was our son? Do you think he knew all along who he'd stolen a child from?” Martha asked. It didn't really matter either way, but she wanted to know. She wanted to know if the man that hired her to work for him knew what he'd taken from her.

“Of course he knew,” a third voice said.

Martha and Clark both turned to see Lex standing in the doorway.

“He would've made sure to find out exactly who he'd stolen a kid from,” Lex said as he walked further into the room. “He would've made sure to know exactly who you were. He probably even had you watched for a few years, just to make sure you never found out the truth. 

“Uh, good morning, Lex. We didn't wake you, did we?” Martha asked.

“No, I got up on my own,” Lex said.

“You sleep okay? It couldn't have been the most comfortable to sleep on the couch,” Clark said.

“Actually, it's the best I've slept all week,” Lex said. Having found all the answers he needed and being away from his supposed father seemed to help him get a good night sleep.

“Are you hungry. I was just about to start breakfast,” Martha said.

Lex nodded. “That would great. Thanks.”

Clark led the way over to the table and he and Lex sat down. “How you doing?”

Lex shrugged. “It still seems almost unreal. It's like a nightmare that I haven't woken up from,” After realizing what he'd just said, he cringed. He shouldn't be saying things like that, at least not in front of any of the Kents. They would see it at him rejecting them. “I...I'm sorry.” 

“No, Lex. Don't apologize for the way you feel,” Martha said from her place by the stove.

“No one expects you to be happy about this. There isn't a single person in your position that would be,” Clark said.

“Clark's right. We understand that you're in a lot of pain right now,” Martha assured her son.

“I should be happy though, shouldn't I? I've imagined not being Lionel Luthor's son many times in my life. I always imagined how much better my life would've been without him,” Lex said.

“Fantasizing about something is much different than having that fantasy become reality. Everyone wonders about what might have been if they had a different life,” Martha said.

“But at the same time, Lex, maybe it isn't so bad that this happened. You've always wanted to get away from Lionel. Now you have that chance,” Clark said. Maybe it was a little too soon for his brother to see the good in this, but it was there. Lex could finally get away from that bastard he used to call his father.

“The problem is I shouldn't have had to be around him in the first place,” Lex said.

Martha froze at her son's last comment. He was right. He shouldn't have been subjected to Lionel. It was their fault that he was. If she and Jonathan had been paying more attention to their son, none of this would've happened. She would never forgive herself for being so neglectful. 

“I just don't know what to do next,” Lex said.

“Maybe you don't have to do anything right now. Just take your time to process it all. Then you'll know what to do,” Clark said.

Lex doubted that was possible. His father... Lionel wasn't just going to just let him take his time. He was going to be in his face soon enough. He would want manipulate things to make sure no one else found out about this. Because he'd know that if the media got wind of it, he was done. 

Just then, the door opened and Jonathan came back in.

Lex looked down at his hands. If there was one Kent he was most avoiding, it was Jonathan. Jonathan Hadn't said anything to reject him last night. Actually, not a whole lot was said last night. They were all still reeling. However, that didn't mean Jonathan could accept him as his son. 

“Morning, Lex,” Jonathan said as he took his jacket off and hung it on the hook behind the door. He then sat down between his two sons.

“Morning, Mr...” Lex cut himself off, not knowing at all how he was supposed to address his new parents. Things were really awkward right now. 

“How about we start with Jonathan,” he suggested, knowing his son was having a hard time with what to call him. Hell, he could tell Lex was struggling with him period, more than with Martha. He wouldn't even look at him. Jonathan knew he'd earned that though. It was going to take time for him to make things right with his son. 

Lex nodded. 

“Okay, guys, breakfast is ready,” Martha said as she brought plates of bacon and scrambled eggs over for both Clark and Lex.

“Thank you,” Lex said with a smile.

Jonathan got up and got his own plate. Martha did the same and then they all sat down to have their first meal as a family.


	10. Chapter 10

Clark was outside shooting hoops by himself.  Everyone had needed a little time to themselves to figure things out in their heads.  His parents were no doubt talking in their room and Lex was up in the loft.  It was just a lot for all of them to take in, especially Lex.  Things were going to be really hard on him for a while. 

“Hey, Clark,” A voice suddenly said.

Clark turned around to find Pete walking up the driveway.  “Pete.  What are you doing here?”

Pete walked over and stood in front of his best friend.  “I came to see what was up.  You weren’t in school today.  I knew it wasn’t because you were sick.  You don’t get sick.”

“My family had some things to deal with today,” Clark said.

“Is it some kind of alien thing?” Pete asked.

“No, it’s not like that.  It has nothing to do with my secret.  This is actually normal compared to that, yet by no means easier,” Clark said.  It was great that Lex was home with their family again, but that didn’t mean they were suddenly going to be a happy family.  There was a lot they had to go through. 

“What’s going on?” Pete asked, eager to help his friend anyway he could. 

“Look, I can’t talk about it right now.  It’s a private thing,” Clark said.  He knew it wouldn’t stay private for long.  The whole world would find out before long, but Lex deserved a little time to deal with it before anyone else found out.  Their whole family did. 

“Clark, I’m your best friend.  I know your biggest secret.  You can’t trust me with this?” Pete asked offended. 

“It’s not about trust, Pete, and this is not just my secret.  Please, I just can’t tell you right now,” Clark said.

Pete turned and looked towards the flashy car next to Mr. Kent’s truck.  He recognized it as Lex Luthor’s. Then he turned back to his friend with a hurt look on his face.  “Lex Luthor is here?  You tell him your big secret?”

Clark was saved from answering when I car suddenly pulled into the driveway.  He noticed the man in the bad before he even got out.  “You’ve gotta be kidding me.”

“What?” Pete asked. 

Lionel Luthor stepped out of the back of the car a second later.

“You’re not welcome here, Mr. Luthor.  Leave!” Clark demanded.

Pete looked at his friend in surprise.  He’d never heard his friend speak so aggressively.  Well except when he was on red kryptonite.  He was usually well-mannered, even around the likes of Lionel Luthor.

Lionel laughed as he walked over, using his cane to guide him.  “It’s nice to see you as well, Clark.  Rest assured, I don’t intend to stay.  I just want to see my son.”

Clark wanted to scream at Lionel that Lex was not his son, but he wouldn’t with Pete there.  He wouldn’t out his brother like that.  “Lex doesn’t want to see you.  I thought he made himself clear on that last night.”

“Yes, well, he wasn’t thinking clearly last night.  I’m sure he’s had time to think things through,” Lionel said.

“Clark, what’s going on?” Pete asked.  Things were really intense right now.  Something big must have gone down involving the Luthors.

Lionel was surprised to hear the new voice.  “I wasn’t aware you had company.  If you’ll just direct me to my son, I’ll leave you gentlemen alone.”

Before Clark had a chance to respond, the front door opened, and his parents came out.  His father looked absolutely murderous.

“Get the hell off my farm!” Jonathan growl. 

“I’d love to, Mr. Kent.  Right after I retrieve my son,” Lionel said.

Jonathan immediately made an attempt to attack his son’s kidnapper.

Martha grabbed her husband’s arm to stop him.  She could certainly understand her husband’s rage, but this wouldn’t’ help anyone.  “Jonathan, no.  Lionel, leave, now!”

Lionel sighed.  “Martha, I can only imagine how upset you are.  I am very sorry that my son has dragged you into whatever delusions he’s been fed.  Just tell me where he is, and I can unburden you with them.”

Now Martha was tempted herself to attack this man.  Just listening to him try to lie made her sick.  “Lionel, if I have my way, you’ll never get near Lex again.  You’ve done enough damage to him to last a lifetime.  I won’t let you hurt him anymore!”

“What the hell’s going on?” Pete asked again.  He’d never seen the Kents like this before.  Well, he’d seen Mr. Kent angry before, but not even him to this extent.  He was ready to murder Lionel Luthor.

“Pete, come on, let me walk you home,” Clark said.  Tempers were really high right now.  Eventually, someone was going to say something, and Pete would learn the truth.  That wouldn’t be fair to Lex right now.  He needed time to adjust before anyone else found out. 

Pete reluctantly followed his friend away from the others. 

Jonathan waited until he was sure Clark was far enough away that he couldn’t hear before speaking again.  “You listen to me, you piece of garbage.  You’re going to stay the hell away from _my_ son!”

Just then, Lex started making his way over, having heard loud voices all the way from Clark’s loft.  He walked over quietly so Lionel couldn’t hear him.

Lionel chuckled.  “Really?  I find it interesting you call him that.  Not too long ago, you had no use for Lex.  I’ve heard him say that you hate him.  That you resent his friendship with Clark.  But suddenly, he’s your son.”

Jonathan couldn’t deny that Luthor’s words hit a nerve, but he refused to allow the bastard to know that.  He had a lot to make up for with Lex, but that was between them.  Lionel Luthor didn’t get to be privy to it.  “Yes, my son!  The boy you stole!”

“Again, I’m sorry for what Lex has dragged you into, but it is nothing more than a lie someone told to destroy my family.  And if you’ve lost your son, I’m sorry, but perhaps you should’ve kept a better eye on him.

Until that moment, Lex hadn’t been sure he was going to alert Lionel to his presence, but he refused to listen to him blame the Kents for what he did to them.  “Hey!  Back the hell off now!”

Lionel turned towards Lex’s voice.  “Lex, I wondered how long it would take you to join us.  I was just informing the Kents how unfortunate it was that you have dragged them into this.”

“Why are you here, other than to blame others for what you’ve done?  No, actually, I don’t care why you’re here.  Leave.”

“I see you’ve still refused to see sense.  I thought you’d get your head together by now.  I thought you’d realize just what is at stake if you chose to continue this,” Lionel said.

Martha walked over and stood between Lex and Lionel.  She glared fiercely at Lionel.  “Do not threaten my son!”

“I am simply reminding Lex of what he stands to lose.  I expect I’ll see you back at the mansion soon enough, Lex,” Lionel said before getting back in his car.  The driver took off seconds later. 

“This isn’t over.  He’s not gonna go away.  Maybe I should just go,” Lex said.  He didn’t want to subject the Kents to Lionel.  The man had damaged them enough.

“No,” Martha said before putting her hands on her son’s shoulders.  “Don’t let him force you into going back there.  I know you don’t want to be there.”

“I don’t, but you don’t deserve to have Lionel Luthor forced on you, and he will be.  He will make your lives a living hell,” Lex said.

“Lex, you’re our son.  We would do anything we had to for you.  If having you hear means dealing with Lionel for a while, so be it.  We will all get through this,” Martha told him. 

“You don’t know what he could do,” Lex warned them.

“Yes, we do,” Jonathan said before walking towards them.  We know what he can do because he’s already done it.  He took our son away.  There’s nothing worse he can do than that.

“Lex, I know you don’t have much experience with a parent who puts your needs before their own, but we want to change that.  We’re always going to be here for you, no matter how hard it gets.  That’s what being a parent means,” Martha said before throwing her arms around him.

Lex hugged her back.  He hadn’t felt love like this since his mother… Lillian was alive, and even then, it wasn’t like this.  “Thank you.”

 


	11. Chapter 11

Lex was sitting on the couch in the Kents’ living room with a photo album he’d found in a drawer in one of the end tables.  The album was filled with family photos.  Most involved Clark with one or both of their parents, but towards the front, there were a ton of him too.

It was very strange for Lex to look at pictures of himself as a toddler with Jonathan and Martha Kent.  He knew they were his parents, but it was so much more real to actually look at himself with them. 

Lex soon heard footsteps.  He looked up and saw Jonathan in the doorway.  “I’m sorry.  I shouldn’t be going through your things.”

“No, don’t apologize.  You’re welcome to anything in this house,” Jonathan said.  Then he pointed at the photo album still in Lex’s lap.  “And that is just as much your history as it is ours.”

“It’s so weird to see this.  I look happy,” Lex said as he looked down at picture that was taken around Christmas time.  He was in Jonathan’s arms in front of a Christmas tree and he was wearing a Santa hat. He was smiling from ear to ear.  He couldn’t remember ever being as happy as he looked now.  Hell, he wasn’t sure he ever felt truly happy.  There may have been a few periods when he was… content, but not truly happy. 

“You were,” Jonathan said before coming over and sitting down next to Lex.  “I mean, no one’s happy all the time, but for the most part, you were always a happy kid.”

“Not for long.  You know, I always wondered what it would be like to have a different life.  Now I find out I was supposed to,” Lex said.

Jonathan cringed as his son admitted he wasn’t happy.  He’d known enough about Lex’s relationship with Lionel Luthor to know that he didn’t have the best life, but he’d hoped that there was some happiness in his life.  “You were never happy?”

Lex shrugged.  “I don’t think so.  Things were better when my moth… Lillian was alive, but it still wasn’t the best.”

“You don’t have to stop yourself like that.  You believed she was your mother.  She was to you.  It’s okay,” Jonathan said.

“No, it’s not.  She’s worse than he is,” Lex said.  He’d spent a good amount of time thinking about the woman he believed to be his mother.  He always believed she was a good woman who was always honest with him.  She was neither.  She was just as culpable as Lionel was in taking him from his family.  She knew about it and did nothing.  She’d helped to ruin his life, yet she had the nerve to tell him time after time that she loved him.  “You know, I wonder how many times I must have screamed for you and she didn’t do anything.  Him, I’d expect to do nothing.  He was a cold SOB.  He wouldn’t have cared.  Lillian said she loved me.  She acted like she did.  It must have been a really convoluted version.”

Lex’s words broke Jonathan’s heart. He thought of his little boy screaming for him and Martha, and he was sure Lex was right that it happened.  No toddler could be ripped away from his family and just go on like it was normal.  Lex was right.  Lillian Luthor was worse.  What kind of woman could just stand there while a child suffered like that.  Lionel, he expected it from.  The man had no conscience.”

Lex stared off into space for a minute.  “If they’d just left me alone, things could’ve been so much better.”

“Lex, there’s no point in thinking about that,” Jonathan said.  He’d played his share of ‘what if’ games.  All they did was tear you apart. 

“I can’t help it.  The more I sit with it, the more I wonder what could’ve been.  I’ve only been here a day and I know life would’ve been better,” Lex said.  Hell, he even knew that before today.  He’d observed the Kent family before, always wishing he’d had that kind of family.  It was almost comical to think about it now. 

“Well, there’s no doubt that it would’ve been different,” Jonathan said. 

“Tell me something, Mr… Jonathan.  Do you believe in fate?” Lex asked.

“That’s a concept I’ve had a hard time with over the years.  It’s hard to believe in fate when your child is stolen from you,” Jonathan said.  It was very hard to believe that something like that was actually meant to happen.

“Yeah, I can see your point there.  I was just thinking about coming back to Smallville.  I was thinking about speeding down the road and nearly killing a teenaged kid.  What are the odds that that kid would be my own brother?  It was that one incident that changed everything.  It makes me wonder if it was supposed to happen,” Lex said.

Jonathan slowly nodded.  “Maybe you’re right.”

“Maybe.  At the same time, I wonder why I was meant to meet a father who hates me,” Lex said.

Jonathan sucked in a breath.  He knew this was coming.  It was only a matter of time before the way he treated Lex was brought up by the younger man.  “I don’t hate you, Lex.”

“Because you found out I was your son,” Lex said.

“No.  I never hated you,” Jonathan said.  What he’d said to Clark the day before was true.  He had never hated Lex.  “But I wasn’t fair to you either.”

Lex turned to face his father.  “I never understood what I did to you.  I mean, I know we didn’t meet under the best circumstances, but I was always respectful to you.  You could never see the difference between me and Lionel, and I don’t understand why because I never did anything to you.”

“You’re right, you didn’t,” Jonathan said.  There was nothing he could say to make the way he treated Lex alright.  He told himself that it was to protect Clark, and that Luthors couldn’t be trusted, but finding out the truth made him see how unfair he was.  Lex hadn’t done a think to make it seem like he was anything like Lionel Luthor.

“You told me once that I hadn’t given you a reason to see that I was anything else but a Luthor.  What I don’t understand is why I had to.  Why did I need to prove myself to you?  Why couldn’t you just give me a chance?” Lex asked.  There was a bit of anger in his voice, but it was mostly pain. 

“Because the last time I gave a Luthor a chance, he betrayed me,” Jonathan said.  In order to get Lex to possibly forgive him, he was going to have to be honest with him.  Well, as honest as he could. 

“My…  Lionel betrayed you?” Lex asked surprised.  He always thought that Jonathan didn’t trust Lionel because of reputation.  He supposed he really shouldn’t be surprised that it was personal.  He remembered Lionel saying that they’d met before. 

Jonathan nodded and sighed.  “The first time I met him was the day of the meteor shower.  He was frantic for someone to help him.  You were in trouble. I carried you to my truck and we took you both to the hospital.”

“Your own son,” Lex commented.

“Yeah, that notion isn’t lost on me,” Jonathan said.  That thought had crossed his mind over the last day.  He’d had his son in his arms.  If he’d just recognized him, he could’ve brought him home. 

Lex could sense what he was thinking.  “You couldn’t have known.  It had been seven years, and I had changed a lot.”

Jonathan cleared his throat.  “Anyway, after we got you to the hospital, Lionel gave me his card.  He said to call him if we ever needed anything.”

Lex closed his eyes and sighed.  He could just imagine the rest of the story.  Lionel didn’t do anything for nothing, not even when he owed someone.  “You called in the favor.”

Jonathan nodded.  “And the people I cared about paid for it.  I was the one that convinced the Ross family to deal with him.”

“That’s why you wouldn’t take my offer for a loan,” Lex said.  He could understand that now.  Yes, Jonathan had judged him unfairly, but under the circumstances, he understood it, at least that part.

“I’m sorry, Lex.  I just couldn’t take the chance of trusting you.  Taking chances don’t seem to end well for me.  I took a chance in a park twenty years ago by diverting my attention and my son disappeared.  Seven years later, I decided to trust someone only to be betrayed,” Jonathan said.

“It’s not your fault, you know?  The things he did to you, to us, aren’t your fault,” Lex said.

“Maybe, maybe not.  What I did to you was though.  I’m so sorry, son.  Can you forgive me?” Jonathan asked.  He prayed Lex could forgive him.  He prayed he hadn’t destroyed his relationship with his son before it even started. 

Lex felt his heart skip a beat when Jonathan called him ‘son’.  Lionel called him that all the time, but it never really mattered much to him.  In fact, he couldn’t stand it.  It felt different hearing Jonathan do it.  “Yes.  I…I think we should just start over. 

Jonathan smiled.  “I think that’s a good idea,” he said before extending his hand.

Lex immediately took the offered hand. 

Jonathan let go after a second.  “Well, I think I smell dinner.  How about we go see if it’s ready?”

Lex nodded and stood up.  He felt Jonathan’s arm drape over his shoulders and he smiled as they walked to the kitchen. 

 

 


End file.
